


a curse called love

by SunflowerEnthusiast



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerEnthusiast/pseuds/SunflowerEnthusiast
Summary: A busy week, a busy woman, and her (relatively) patient girlfriend.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	a curse called love

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of the byproduct of a lot of little things, like thinking about chikaita being girlfriends lately, but anyway. I have no excuses for myself. I just wanted to write chikage being a sucker and itaru being indulgent... I guess. I'd say there's a fairly good chance I write another genderbend fic in the future, but considering how fickle I am with writing, who knows tbh

Chikage pads down the hallway, opening the door on the right in practiced fashion. The room’s lights are off as expected, and the person she’s looking for is in bed, sleeping peacefully. She’s silent as she approaches the bed, noiselessly perching on the edge so that she can get a closer look at the person within the blankets.

A smile twitches at the corner of her lips.

Itaru is sleeping with her arms wrapped around an extra blanket, red jacket half-falling off her shoulders, no doubt from her tossing and turning. The actual covers over her body are only thrown down to her waist, but Chikage’s sure that she’s wearing her usual black sweatpants under there. Her long wavy hair fans out behind her, carelessly tossed over her shoulder.

This is the sight that Chikage loves to indulge in every night she comes home late.

Chikage would love nothing more than to reach out and thread her fingers through Itaru’s hair, or better yet, jump into bed next to her and hold her close, but unfortunately, she doesn’t have that luxury. While it's true that she finally doesn't have to go in to work tomorrow, she still has a few things to clean up with work, and on top of that, she still hasn’t taken a bath. So, giving the younger woman a brief kiss on the forehead, Chikage stands up to grab a change of clothes before leaving the room.

After Chikage takes a quick bath, she heads to the living room and settles down with her laptop to finish up her work. As she does, she traces through her memory to find the last time she’s spent quality time with Itaru. Her face soon contorts in a grimace as she realizes that it’s been at least a week since she’s been able to sit down and actually talk to her. It’s one thing when Chikage’s on a work-related trip; it’s a completely different thing when Chikage is actually here but isn’t spending time with her girlfriend. Itaru hasn’t said anything since she’s understanding when it comes to how busy Chikage is, but…

Chikage herself is frustrated. She just wants to spend one day with her girlfriend. Is that so much to ask?

(Apparently, yes.)

Chikage is so lost in her sulking that she doesn’t even notice anything amiss—that is, not until a steaming hot mug is set down on the table in front of her. She glances upward in surprise and is met with the sight of a sleepy Itaru, who yawns even as she lifts her own mug to her lips. “Welcome home,” she greets, voice still a bit husky from sleep. Chikage just blinks, which makes Itaru lifts an eyebrow. “Um, Senpai? Aren’t you going to say anything?” She tilts her head, puzzled. Not surprising, considering Chikage isn’t usually the type of person to be at a loss for words.

“Ah…” That’s right, she should say something. “I’m home.”

Even though all Chikage manages to get out are those two words, Itaru still smiles, and she takes a seat on the couch nearby. Chikage can’t help but feel a twinge of regret for sitting in the armchair. If she had sat on the couch, she could have sat next to Itaru… and this isn’t the time to be thinking about that.

“I’m sorry; did I wake you up?” Chikage asks, finally recovering from her surprise. She let her guard down. Even though Itaru’s the only other person in this apartment, she shouldn’t have let that happen. It’s not like her at all. She let herself get too distracted by her emotions, and she lost focus. Just like she’s always thought, emotions related to love really are just a thorn in your side, but—

But Chikage won’t be like her mother. And, right now, she understands something else, thanks to the woman sitting in front of her.

It’s okay to let emotions interfere with you every so often. It’s not always a bad thing.

Itaru hums noncommittally, sipping whatever’s in her mug. “Mm… Kind of? I woke up and had the feeling that you had come home. When I came out into the living room, you were sitting there, but you didn’t seem to notice me, which is surprising. Are you tired?” Concern tinges the usually aloof woman’s voice, warming Chikage’s heart. Not that she would admit that, though.

Chikage smiles in an attempt to ease Itaru’s worry. “Maybe a bit, but it’s fine. I was planning on sleeping after finishing a few things. Thank you for the,” Chikage peers into her mug briefly, “tea, though. I appreciate it.”

Itaru returns her smile, shaking her head a bit. “It’s nothing. It’s the least I could do after you’ve been working so hard. I’m glad that you’ll be going to sleep, though. Guess I made the right choice by making decaffeinated tea,” she mutters the last part to herself, making Chikage chuckle.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while as Chikage does her work. Around the time that Chikage is almost done drinking her tea, Itaru suddenly breaks the silence. “Senpai, you aren’t pushing yourself too much, are you?” When Chikage glances up at her in surprise, Itaru just purses her lips, tightening her grip around her mug. “You’ve been going out early every morning and returning late every night for the past week. On top of that, I don’t even see you during our lunch breaks. Have you been eating? Sleeping?”

Despite herself, Chikage can’t help but laugh lightly at Itaru’s concerns. When that only causes Itaru’s expression to darken, Chikage tries to appease her. “I’m not laughing at your concerns,” she says, only earning a very skeptical glance for her efforts. Chikage has to try not to smile at Itaru’s irritated expression. She does love it a lot, in truth. “I just didn’t think you were the type to be so fussy about a person.”

“I’m _not_ fussy,” Itaru rebuts, but when Chikage just lifts both her eyebrows at that, Itaru corrects herself. “Okay, I’m a _little_ fussy, but I’m not being fussy right now. I’m just worried about you. Can’t a girl be worried about her girlfriend without being criticized?” Itaru grumbles the last part to herself, setting her mug down on the table so that she can cross her arms and sulk. Chikage covers her mouth with her hand so that Itaru can’t see her grin, but she’s sure that she can tell that she’s grinning, anyway.

Just like she predicted, Itaru glances at her out of the corner of her eye, sees Chikage hiding her mouth behind her hand, and proceeds to groan and cover her own face. “That’s it. I’m not worrying about you anymore. And no more tea, either.”

Chikage’s grin doesn’t fade at her harsh words; in fact, it just widens even more. “What a shame.” Chikage, not sounding like she means her words at all, just gazes at her girlfriend mischievously. “I suppose that means we’re through? I’ll miss our kisses in the morning…” Chikage lets every word drag out, watching in amusement as Itaru peeks out from behind her hands to frown at Chikage. “… and our cuddles when it’s cold…” Itaru is glaring at Chikage now, who relishes in the irritation radiating off the other woman. “… and, of course, I’ll miss being able to say ‘I lo—‘”

“Ugh, shut up already! I never said we were breaking up,” Itaru sighs, finally giving in. She throws a spare pillow at Chikage with all the might of one of the weakest creatures in the world before flopping over onto the couch and curling into a ball. Chikage glances at her screen, finishes up her last report, and finally gets up from her seat.

Chikage makes her way over to the couch, peering down at her roly-poly of a girlfriend. It looks like she’s upset enough to be ignoring her. Chikage supposes she did go a little overboard in her teasing. She couldn’t help herself; it’s just been too long since she’s been able to talk to Itaru.

Chikage sighs to herself before leaning down and scooping up the ball on the couch, who yelps as she’s suddenly lifted up. Pink eyes shining with anger move to glare up at Chikage, but they soon widen when their target just leans down for a kiss. Chikage lets out an amused huff at the shocked expression on Itaru’s face before apologizing. “I’m sorry. I took the teasing too far. I really do appreciate you being so worried about me, but I’ve been making sure to take care of myself in between work, so you don’t have to worry, okay?”

“… Okay…” Itaru doesn’t seem too convinced that Chikage was taking care of herself, but she still agrees, albeit reluctantly. Chikage smiles down at her, a bit exasperated, a bit flattered that Itaru’s so concerned about her, and then starts to walk toward their bedroom. While they’re walking, Itaru’s fingers idly twist Chikage’s short hair into braids, and Chikage rolls her eyes at the action. They’re simple, so she can just pull them out, but honestly, she doesn’t understand why Itaru likes her hair so much. It’s cut to above her shoulders and is straight and boring. Chikage would rather mess with Itaru’s long hair all day.

Once they’re in the room, Chikage unceremoniously plops her girlfriend down onto the blankets, who lets out an insulted yelp, before following suit and falling into bed next to her. Itaru gives her a brief glare before crawling underneath the blankets, Chikage following not far behind. Chikage opens her arms, and Itaru practically dives into them, snuggling in close. Chikage smiles fondly as she presses their foreheads together. Itaru’s annoyed expression finally clears up, and she smiles back at Chikage. Chikage’s about to lean in for a kiss when she notices the dark circles under Itaru’s eyes. She usually has them, since she doesn’t get good sleep because of her gaming and work schedule, but they’re worse than usual. Chikage frowns. She hadn’t even noticed that fact when she was looking at Itaru earlier.

“Have you been having a hard time sleeping?” Chikage asks in concern, even though she has an inkling as to why Itaru hasn’t been sleeping well. Itaru blinks in surprise at the question before shrugging a bit.

“I guess. It happens sometimes, so it doesn’t really bother me.” Even though Itaru tries to brush it off like it’s natural, Chikage knows better. Tightening her grip on her girlfriend a little, Chikage sighs, using her free hand to brush over Itaru’s dark circles lightly.

“Sorry.”

Itaru gives her a bemused glance. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I should have said something so that you didn’t worry so much. I’m sorry.”

Chikage’s voice is sincere for once, since she really does feel bad for not texting Itaru more when she was busy. At least if she texted her, she would have been able to tell her when not to wait up for her. She wasn’t very considerate toward Itaru when she was busy.

But, despite all of that, Itaru just puffs out an amused laugh. “It’s fine, I’m telling you. That being said, I do want to say something else to you.” Itaru reaches up, placing her hands on Chikage’s cheeks. Chikage notes that Itaru’s hands are already cold again despite her having just been holding a warm mug in them. Chikage doesn’t mind the coldness, though.

Itaru gazes into Chikage’s eyes, completely serious. “I know you’re a cheat character and everything, but that doesn’t mean you’re invincible. You’re human, too. Please, you need to take care of yourself and be careful. Promise me, not just for my sake, but yours, too.”

This isn’t the first time someone else has worried about Chikage, but this might be the first time that that worry makes it feel like her heart is being squeezed in her chest. She feels guilt for making Itaru worry, disappointment in herself for not being more considerate, and…

An unmistakable happiness that Itaru, who usually takes a hands-off approach to everything, cares about her enough to go out of her way to ask her to take care of herself.

Chikage smiles wryly. In the end, she’s no match for Itaru. Itaru holds her heart in her hands, and, perhaps, Chikage holds Itaru’s in hers. If that’s the case, then she supposes there isn’t anything to be scared of.

“Okay,” Chikage agrees, resigned. “I promise I’ll take care of myself and value myself more. Are you happy now?”

Itaru grins. “Very.”

They finally settle in to sleep. Chikage rests her chin on top of Itaru’s head, and Itaru tucks herself against her chest. Chikage kisses the top of Itaru’s head while Itaru presses a kiss against Chikage’s neck.

“I love you. Good night.”

“Love you, too. Good night.”

As Chikage’s consciousness drifts away, she realizes that this is also the first time in over a week that she’s been able to sleep next to Itaru. Because she was always coming home so late, she would just sleep out in the living room so that she didn’t wake up Itaru. No wonder she feels so relieved to have Itaru back in her arms. Right before she loses consciousness, she feels her lips turn upward in a natural smile.

She supposes she really has been afflicted with the curse called ‘love.’


End file.
